What About Remus?
by The Fifth Maruader
Summary: Follow as we watch our favorite Maruader, Remus Lupin , with his best friends at Hogwarts, that could lead to something more. RLxOC SBxOC JPxLE look inside for more : Rated T Just to be safe


**What about Remus?**

**By The Fifth Marauder.**

**Parings: JPxLE for sure right now, RLxOC SBxOC and maybe some others. Side pairings of course. Maybe Lucius x Snape just for laughs.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I wish with all my heart I did.**

**Hello all you Remus fans ****J**

**Yes, I realize that I am not the most talented writer. But this is a story for Remus fans. Even though I do know that some of you may think Remus is not like he should be, oh well.**

**I want to make it so he's not just some weird kid who hangs out with the Maruaders.**

**I want people to envy HIM and not just make James and Sirius the popular ones. He needs to be popular too. **

**Okay? Okay :D Let's get started.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Remus!"

A light brown haired, amber eyed youth turned around to look into the face of one of his best friends. She had dark brown hair that was just a shade darker than her eyes. She smiled brightly at him. He grinned back.

"Yes Ariana?" She gave him a small glare when he mentiontioned her full name, but her expression soon changed back to the pleasant one she was wearing only moments before.

"Could you help me with that Transfiguration homework? I didn't really understand it." She looked at him imploringly.

"Sure, on one condition" Remus smiled mischieviously. He paused for a second, just to watch the look on her face go from happy to nervous. "But after breakfast of course. We're already late."

When he said this she just burst out laughing. "Of of of c-c-c-course" She managed to stutter between giggles.

Remus really didn't understand how this was so funny. But he didn't have time to wonder about it now. Her laugh was very distracting, it was a musical sound. Like a birds song, but also filled with happiness like a young child's laughter. Yes she did have a pretty laugh he finished thinking.

The pair set off toward the Great Hall. The minute they walked in, they were both tackled, Remus by Sirius and Ana by Lily.

"Where were you?" Remus heard Lilly demand as she pulled Ariana to the table.

"Remus, I was so worried! I thought you had been kidnapped or ....." Sirius' eyes were wide with fright and concern, "taken hostage by Snivellus so he could have his way with you!" he finished with a flourish.

"Believe me Sirius, it was nothing of the sort" Remus replied.

"Hey Moony" James Potter, one of his fellow Marauders said as he sat down on the long table of the Great Hall.

Remus grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it.

"Hi Rem", Peter paused to gulp down his food. "Where were you?"

"Oh nowhere, I was just talking to Ana", he said casually nodding his head in her direction.

"Oh, okay" Peter continued to his second, maybe it was third, serving of bacon. Remus chuckled to himself. That boy could eat, he thought.

Just then he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Ready?" Ana asked. Sirius and James both raised their eyebrows at this giving Remus a teasing look. Peter continued to eat, he hadn't noticed anything.

"Yeah" Remus replied with a smile. He got up and they both walked out of the Great Hall.

"Thanks so much for helping me."

"No problem."

They went to the Common Room, mumbled the password, werewolf, how ironic.

"One second just let me grab my bags!" Ana ran off to the girl dormitories. This gave Remus some time to think.

He and Ana had become friends since first year. They had met on the train, Remus was kind of shy at first, but so was Ana. He remembered the day clearly and he smiled at the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ahhh! First chappie up. How'd you like it?**

**Not very good, but I'm trying.**

**Flashback will be in next chapter!**

**Please Review ****J**


End file.
